thrivingivoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels on the Moon
Angels on the Moon is a single written by Scott Jason and Clayton Stroope and released on March 4, 2008 by Thriving Ivory. It was the lead single from the re-release of the group's self-titled album, released on Wind-Up Records. It was also the group's first single overall, and most successful single to date. "Angels on the Moon" peaked at #18 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Adult Top 40 Tracks chart, #75 on the Billboard Hot 100, #28 on the U.S. Billboard Pop 100 and #58 on the Canadian Hot 100. It has been certified Gold, selling 500,000 copies. Although the song is widely believed to be about the September 11 attacks, Scott Jason told the inspiration behind it to SongFacts: "What initially started it is, was when I was back in college, I was like 20 years old, and it was right around the time that DVD players and surround sound systems were coming out and getting popular. And my roommates and I had rented the U2 DVD, Live From Slane Castle, in their hometown, and I just remembered we were watching it and they played this song called 'Where The Streets Have No Name.' And it was just touching, and emotionally moving, and I just had goosebumps the whole time. And then that's when I knew this is what I want to do, I want to be able to write something that can touch me - touch other people the way that that touched me and moved me, connected with me. And so that was kind of the initial trigger. And 9/11 had also occurred around the same time, so there's also references in there to that, like the 'New York City angels' part and stuff like that." Personnel Clayton Stroope - Lead vocals Scott Jason - Piano, Keyboard Drew Cribley - Guitars Bret Cohune - Bass Paul Niedermier - Drums, Percussion Lyrics Do you dream that the world will know your name? So tell me your name Do you care about all the little things or anything at all? I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive To know I'm alive Don't tell me if I'm dying 'Cause I don't wanna know If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming Of angels on the moon Where everyone you know Never leaves too soon Do you believe, in the day that you were born Tell me do you believe? Do you know, that everyday's the first Of the rest of your life? Don't tell me if I'm dying 'Cuase I don't wanna know If I can't see the sun Maybe I should go Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming Of angels on the moon Where everyone you know Never leaves too soon. This is to one last day in the shadows And to know a brother's love This is to New York City angels And the rivers of our blood This is to all of us To all of us Don't tell me if I'm dying 'Cause I don't wanna know If I can't see the sun Maybe I should go Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming Of angels on the moon Where everyone you know never leaves too soon You can tell me all your thoughts About the stars that fill polluted skies And show me where you run to When no one's left to take your side But don't tell me where the road ends 'Cause I just don't wanna know No I don't wanna know Don't tell me if I'm dying Don't tell me if I'm dying Category:Singles